poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving to the scene of disaster
This is were John, Tonto, and our heroes arrive at Rebeeca's place and find carnage in Ed, Edd, n Eddy Meet The Lone Ranger. and John ride up to the burnt house on Silver as our hereos follow Reid inspects the house and finds a photograph John: Indian savages! Tonto: Was not Indian. John: The heck it wasn't. Tonto: Indians make trade. out a feather and flashes it in front his crow Tonto: the feather down on the man John: I said leave him alone! walks up to Tonto but is thrown onto the ground as Tonto holds his dagger over his neck Tonto: Indian is like coyote. Tonto: Tell me, kembosabe, what does the white man kill for? screams John Reid: up a Remington revolver the barn Frank: Shhhhhh. This one's nice, ain't it? I love me some aquamarine. opens Frank: yelps woman runs out Frank: This ain't what it looks like, mister. I just like them pretty things. John Reid: Rebbeca and Danny. Where are they? You tell me where they are, or I'll let the indian do what he wants with you. Frank: What does he want to do? Tonto: a duck foot they hear a scream and a gunshot Frank: off and jumps out a window Barrat: What the heck is going on? Frank: There's a Ranger. Jesus: What are you talking about? Frank: He got some lunatic indian with him. He was going to violate with a duck foot. He even has Rattlesnake Jake with him! Barrat: down a lantern in the barn Shoot anything that comes out. Frank a coachgun start throwing torches inside the barn and one flies through the window Tonto: Go for horse, kemosable. out his dagger I cover you. Tonto: He's been to the other side, Spirit Walker cannot be killed. John Reid: Alright. But we take him alive. up to the window and holds out his badge Texas Ranger! Put down your weapons and step out with you heads up! Barrat, and Jesus all fire John Reid: grunting John Reid: It's dark! Tonto: Spirit walker. Frank: See! What did i tell you? Barrat: Go around back. Jesus: What's with the mask? Tonto: to open the door gunshots they hear hoofbeats on the roof Tonto: up a chimney and sees Silver John Reid: What is it? open the hatch on the roof and found Silver on the roof John Reid: So, the horse, it can fly? Tonto: Don't be stupid. winnies and jumps off the roof and on the ground, while the engines burst through the back wall John Reid: Hold it right there. Rebecca and Danny, where are they? Barrat: Comache don't take prisoners. Jesus: Just the scalpes. chuckles Barrat: Isn't that right, boy? Jesus: drink John Reid: gun Tonto: I will take the Spanard. out his dagger John Reid: I haven't fired a gun in nine years. is about to draw his gun when Tonto throws his dagger and it lodges in his arm Jesus: AAH! AAH! John Reid: the gun, the bullet knocks the gun out of Barrat's grip, hits a shovel, goes through Tonto's crow, hits the weather vane, and then a cuts a rope hlding a beam up beam falls down and lands on Barrat and Jesus' heads, killing them Frank: the whole thing and then runs off Tonto: Great shot! John Reid: That was suppose to be a warning shot. Tonto: In that case, not so good. John Reid: his crow Tonto: John staring What? John Reid: Nothing. walk up to the dead bodies Tonto: up a necklace and speaks in Native John Reid: That was my brother's. Tonto: Comache. Very sacred. the duck foot on Jesus Tonto: Tracks lead north, toward indian country. John: That's 400 square miles of rock and desert. Evan an Indian can't track throught that. Tonto: We follow horse, kemosable. John Reid: "Kemosa..." Why do you keep calling me that? Tonto: his crow's head "Wrong brother". John Reid: Right. Category:Western films Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Stuingtion